emmerzailfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerzail (Character)
Emmerzail is the titular character and a major antagonist of the game. He is an incubus that was cursed by the Archgod, Al’Vanas, for his crimes against the Divine Beings. He was one of the most powerful beings in the world and one of those responsible for bringing “Chaos” into the world. He is the cause of Eilrich Kingdom’s collapse and is also the one who raped and enslaved Sonja during his invasion on Caelrig, one of the provinces in Lordarus kingdom. During his Caelrig Campaign, he defeated and killed Count Vladislav D. Wallacus, transforming him into the Nosferatu. He was finally defeated when he encountered the Paladin, Aldrinn, and fell into the trap set by Al’Vanas through a spell given to Aldrinn. He was then sealed for 20 years until the begining of the story. He is also the one who corrupted Sonja’s unborn child, planting a portion of his soul into the child, preparing the child to become his avatar to ensure his resurrection. It has been suggested in Sera's Route that he was once the lover of Al’Meena, Al’Vanas’ daughter. Personality Emmerzail is absolutely cruel and cunning. He not only likes to abuse the body of his slaves, but also likes to play with their hearts and minds, such as making Sonja beg for him to fuck her in the presence of her husband, Aldrinn. He is extremely arrogant and often taunts heroes who faced him, usually by raping women who is precious to them, as displayed when he taunts Aldrinn by fisting Sonja’s cunt and make her cum in front of Aldrinn. His extreme arrogance is what makes him unable to foresee the trap laid by Al’Vanas in the form of spell that Aldrinn possessed, which led to his downfall. Emmerzail is a cunning strategist and is adept in guerilla tactics, as displayed when he defeated General Kane’s forces and took Fortress Baltronn in just a few days and with minimal casualties in his forces. Sera seems to have inherited his cunning and knowledge when he possessed her. Emmerzail rarely kills his opponents quickly. He usually tortured them in both mind and body before eliminating them, sometimes by playing “games” with them, such as when he played a game of capturing Sonja with Kane, promising him that he will release both of them if Kane captured her first, which is a false promise. If his opponents was young women, he will humiliate his opponents in battle by defeating them easily and then raping and enslaving them, then keep humiliating them sexually, especially in the presence of the men they loved, such as what he did to Sonja. Emmerzail thoughts of his servants as playthings and is willing to dispose of them when he has no further need for them. Before his transformation into an incubus, he was a man seeking revenge upon god for the atrocities commited upon his family. His first plan was to kill Al’Meena, the Goddess of the Moon which is Al’Vanas’ daughter. But the instant he saw her, he fell in love with her and quickly abandons everything he had planned, and even forgets about his desire for revenge. The two of them became lovers until Al’Vanas found out about their relationship and accussed Emmerzail of raping Al’Meena and cursed him into an incubus and confines him in Utgard, the prison of demons. Then Lauriel, an angel servant of Al’Meena, released him and the other demons from Utgard. Lauriel is the first one to witness Emmerzail’s tranformation into a monster. After his tranformation, Emmerzail’s personality changes into what he is now and he even forgets about his love with Al’Meena. History Coming Soon. Trivia *The author of the game, Raindrops, chose Kuja’s Theme from Final Fantasy IX as Emmerzail’s Theme Song. *In the concept design, Emmerzail does not wield any weapon as he can shapeshift and transform his body partially, forming various shapes of blades coming from his body, forms metallic scales on his skin and even transforms into the Wheel of Chaos. But when the author decides to make the game in RPG Maker VX, he found a character with similar appearance to Emmerzail in the VX RTP (Evil, index 4) so he decides to use it. *The animation for the Weapon Release of Emmerzail’s Niflheim, Infernal Edge, is similar to Auria’s Rend of Sorrows from Vacant Sky, an RPG Maker XP game made by Project BC. *When the author of this game tried RPG Maker VX for the first time, he tried making a game titled ‘Apostles of Satan’ with Emmerzail as one of the major antagonists. But due to a computer error, the project was lost. *In the previous project, ‘Apostles of Satan’, Emmerzail was one of the 6 Apostles who summoned Satan into the world and was defeated by the foster father of the main protagonist of the game, similar to the current Emmerzail, who was one of those who summoned Chaos and also defeated by the father of one of the 3 heroines. *In the previous project, ‘Apostles of Satan’, Emmerzail was called “Emmerzail the Eternal” for being (seemingly) indestructible, until his defeat. *The previous project, ‘Apostles of Satan’, also uses the same face and sprite (Evil, index 4) from the VX RTP for Emmerzail. *Emmerzail’s fiendish grin and his tranformation into Wheel of Chaos was inspired from Night of Wallachia from Melty Blood. *Emmerzail likes to tentacle rape his female victims. *Among all characters, only Emmerzail, Count Vlad, Sera, Sonja, Erik and Alice have original concept art. *Never say anything bad about his mother. Emmerzail gets pissed off easily when someone does, Lynn once said “Son of a Bitch” and pissed him off. *Emmerzail is actually a demigod. But no more spoilers! :P Category:major character Category:character Category:antagonist Category:incubus Category:Demon Lord